Surprise, Surprise
by tropicalgirlie
Summary: This idea just popped in my head a few days ago and I had to hurry to get it down.  Doesn't follow a specific plot, but definitely assume established P/O strong friendship.  Just a fun little story to pull at the heart strings.


It had been almost five years since he left. Five years since Olivia had seen and heard from the man she loved. She thought of him every night before she went to bed, missed him every morning when she woke up. It had been five years of heartbreak, and five years of hoping that today might be the day that he comes back.

Olivia lay on her couch, thinking back, once again, to the night that she found out Peter was leaving. He had come over late, almost midnight on a Wednesday. It had been just like any other Wednesday, until Olivia's phone had rung, bringing her the worst news that could possibly be given to her.

"_Liv, it's me. We need to talk. I'm on my way over…"_

_And he had hung up before she had a chance to respond. His voice was panicked and also contained something else…fear? Remorse? She couldn't tell, but she paced her apartment until there was a faint tapping on her door. She jerked it open, but before she could talk he was on her. His mouth stifled any questions she had, his hands silencing her mind._

_They made love, silently and slowly, with a need to join together. Olivia was desperate to know what had brought Peter over to her home, but was also desperate for more of him. Her heart ached as she silently gave herself over to him, something that felt so right and yet so out of step. They had been heading for this, but Peter's arrival at her apartment now had pulled their relationship out of sync. Though she wondered why, she longed for it, and for him._

"_Liv, I have to leave in the morning." He brushed his fingertips across her cheek as he lay, completely spent, next to her. "Remember Big Eddy? He found me."_

_Olivia's heart had filled with fear. This isn't what she had expected him to say, and yet as they had made love, she knew sadness was the catalyst, not passion or lust. She had known since she heard his voice. "What are you going to do?"_

_He whispered a kiss against her forehead and she pressed closer to him. "I have to leave. I have to find the men that set me up, and make things right." He sighed. "I can't keep running and hiding._

_Olivia thought for a moment, "Then let me come with you. I can help you." He gave a rueful chuckle at that._

"_I know you could, but I can't let you risk getting hurt. I love you too much."_

_Olivia's heart wrenched at the words. She had known he loved her. But how long…since the beginning? No, but not long after. She squeezed her eyes together tight trying to keep tears from falling. She had to be strong for him, because he would need that strength._

"_Olivia, will you please take care of Walter until I come back? He will need someone to lean on, and I need to know that he's going to be ok."_

"_Peter…" she didn't know what to say, so instead she nodded. Peter held her tight, and they fell asleep in each other's arms. When she woke up the next morning, he was gone._

A noise in the other room stirred her out of her thoughts, and once again, as with the hundreds of times before, she pushed her thoughts of Peter to the back of her mind, never totally gone, but not always in the forefront.

Olivia decided to have the birthday party and Peter and Walter's house. Walter was all to glad to have her over for dinner, and Olivia had no desire to be in her apartment on this day of days. Astrid had planned on making the cake and she and Walter had gone shopping for presents. Olivia had gotten a few things as well, some new clothes and party favors. It was nice to have something to celebrate. It didn't get rid of the heartache, but it made the ache hurt less.

Olivia arrived at the Bishop house just after seven. She _had_ been on time, but as always lately, something or other set her back. It took her several trips to get everything in the house, but boy was it great to see everyone. Rachel and Ella couldn't make it in town until next week, but Olivia would be glad to see them none the less.

Astrid and Walter were in the kitchen, both wearing birthday hats. Walter had strung purple and silver garland around the living room, as well as purple and black balloons. Olivia smiled at all of the decorations, love and warm feelings filling her heart. She set her bags down and hugged Walter and Astrid. There was music playing, her favorite, and Olivia smiled as she and Walter started dancing. Astrid giggled, and brought a beautiful cake out to the dining room table. Olivia pulled on her own party hat, her spirits lifting by the second. This was a special day and she was going to enjoy every moment.

Walter was giggling by now, "Olivia, I think it's time to sing now and open presents." Olivia grinned at the three pair of eyes that looked at her expectantly.

"Alright. Let me just go grab my camera. I forgot it in the car." She turned and headed towards the entry. She pulled the door open and came face to face with Peter. Her eyes went wide and all thoughts left her. She had waited for this moment; dreamt of this moment for as long as she could remember. And today of all days…

"Peter…" She fell into his arms, pressing her forehead into his chest. She had so many things to tell him, but at that moment she heard rapid footsteps behind her.

"Mommy, who is that?" Olivia took a deep breath, then turned to her daughter and picked her up. "This is my friend Peter." She turned to Peter, whose face had gone blank, eyes wide. "Peter, this is Missy."

She held out her tiny hand and that seemed to pull Peter out of his shock. He smiled lightly and took her hand. "It's very nice to meet you Missy." Olivia knew that she would not get to speak to Peter alone for quite some time, because Missy, like her mother, was very good at commanding the attention of an audience when the occasion called for it, and since it was Missy's fourth birthday, the occasion called for it. Peter was just about to speak again, but Missy cut him off.

"Today is my birthday, I'm four years old." She held up four of her tiny fingers.

Peter took a moment to marvel at her features. She had long, strawberry blonde hair, just like her mother. It was wavy, however, and cascaded down to the middle of her back. She had Olivia's nose and mouth, and obviously her personality. It was her eyes that startled him. Peter's own brilliant blue eyes stared back at him. His breath caught in his throat. He looked back up at Olivia and he could see tears brimming in her eyes. He quickly spoke to alleviate her pain.

"Well happy birthday." Olivia set her daughter down and Missy turned back to Peter, she held up her hand to him and he took it again, marveling at the little fingers nestled in his.

"Mommy, are you coming? Uncle Walter has my candles ready…but Astrid won't let him have the matches."

"I'm coming baby girl, I just have to grab the camera." Missy was already pulling Peter into the dining room, and Olivia heard Walter shriek with joy as she closed the door behind her.

As soon as she got outside she fell apart. She was relieved beyond belief to have Peter back and safe. She had hoped for it since the day he left. After she found out she was pregnant, she wished more and more that he would come home. She hated the idea of her child growing up without a father, especially when that father was as amazing as Peter.

Olivia quickly wiped her eyes and composed herself. She couldn't afford to go to pieces on her daughter's birthday. Missy was smart, and extremely perceptive for her age, and probably already realized that something was amiss. Olivia quickly went to her truck to get her camera, then headed back to the house. With another deep breath she pushed the door open.

Her eyes stung at the sight before her. Missy sat at the head of the table, with Walter on one side and Peter on the other. Astrid sat next to Walter, wiping several tears of happiness from her eyes. Missy was turned to face Peter, who was talking to her.

"…and I was gone on business for a long time. That's why everyone is so surprised to see me. I've been gone a long time." Missy cocked her head and looked at him, as if analyzing his story. Olivia felt a grin spread across her face. _Just like her mother._ "…But I wanted to get back in time for your birthday." Missy grinned at that, then looked over at her mother.

"Can we do the candles now?

Olivia took the matches and lit the four silver candles on the cake. Her eyes glistened with tears as they all sang Happy Birthday, because Peter's voice was included, and that is what she had dreamed of for so long…Peter singing Happy Birthday to his daughter.

When they finished, Missy closer her eyes tight; Olivia knew she was making a wish. Then she took a deep breath and blew out the candles. They all clapped, Walter the loudest, tears in his own eyes. Missy looked proudly up at Olivia and Olivia leaned down to hug her daughter. "Happy Birthday, baby bear."

While Astrid cut the cake, Olivia went into the living room to get the presents that Rachel had sent and Peter followed. When they were out of earshot, Peter spoke, "She has my eyes." Olivia nodded.

"Yes, she does." She didn't know what else to say. She couldn't meet Peter's eyes. Although she had no way to contact him while he was away, she felt as though she had kept Missy a secret from him.

"Olivia, I don't know what to say. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you." He seemed at a loss as well.

Olivia took Peter's hands in hers. "This wasn't the way I wanted you to find out." Finally she looked up at Peter, and those familiar blue eyes stared back, and he was smiling. He wiped a tear away that she didn't know had fallen.

"There is no easy way to share something like that." They heard Missy giggle and they both glanced over. "She is beautiful." Peter looked back at Olivia. She could tell that he was still holding something back, but she was just glad to have him back and didn't want to have this conversation in front of their little girl. Peter knew that too. "Come on, let's go celebrate our daughter's birthday."

Missy tore into Walter's present. He almost seemed more excited for her to open it than she was. It was a beginner chemistry set, and Olivia made a mental note to _always_ be present when they played with it. Astrid had knitted her a sweater and gotten her set of colored pencils and a sketch pad. Rachel had sent several Barbie dolls and a set of Walkie Talkies. Olivia had saved her presents for at home. She was about to speak, but Peter beat her to it.

"I have a little something for you Missy. It's from Russia. It's a good luck charm." He pulled a small jewelry box out of the backpack that he had had when he arrived and pulled it open. Olivia could tell that it was definitely not a child's gift, and realized that Peter must have gotten it for her. She was glad that it was going to her daughter. Missy's eyes grew wide as she looked at her gift. Olivia moved closer to see it too.

It was a necklace; a small silver star on a delicate silver chain. It had a shiny black stone in the bottom right point. Missy eyed it for a moment, then looked up at Peter. "It's really pretty. Thank you." Walter began to silently cry behind Missy, and Peter took the necklace out of the box and undid the clasp. Missy turned her head so Peter could hook it around her neck. Once it was in place, she bent her head down and lifted the star with her little fingers. She examined it carefully, then looked back up at Peter and smiled.

Astrid started clearing dishes and putting the left over cake in the refrigerator. Peter and Olivia were picking the remnants of the wrapping paper, and Walter and Missy were drawing pictures with her new pencils. They were chattering away and giggling, and fresh tears sprang to Olivia's eyes. Finally her family was all together as it always should have been. If only Rachel and Ella could be here. She was just happy that Peter was back, and felt relief wash over her, as well as exhaustion.

The years and years of worrying had finally caught up to her, and she was hoping that Missy would grow tired soon, because she wasn't sure how much longer she could keep her composure. She helped Astrid wash the dishes, while Peter went upstairs to take a shower. Walter and Missy went into the living room and started watching a movie. Olivia peeked her head in and saw that it was Shrek. Olivia smiled to herself. Missy not only appreciated the child humor in it, but most of the adult humor as well. It amazed her again and again how perceptive and downright brilliant her daughter was. She definitely had a lot of her father in her. Olivia smiled as she dried the dishes and put them in the drainer.

About a half hour later, Missy was snuggled on the couch with Walter, both fast asleep. The movie was playing softly in the living room. Olivia finished putting dishes away quietly. Peter was walking Astrid to her car. Olivia unexpectedly had butterflies in her stomach. Suddenly the idea of being alone with Peter was daunting. She had wished for him to come back for so long she had no idea it would feel like this when the time finally came.

She heard the front door open and close, and Peter's footsteps approached, but then stopped. Olivia padded out into the living room. The sight before her brought tears to her eyes.

Peter knelt in front of the couch, studying his sleeping child. He brushed a strand of her blonde hair off her forehead and tucked it behind her ear. He watched her chest rise and fall as she breathed. She had one hand wrapped around two of Walter's fingers as they slept. Olivia watched as Peter leaned in and placed a kiss on Missy's forehead, then stood up. Olivia brushed a tear off her face as Peter quietly approached.

"She's beautiful, 'Liv." Olivia smiled and looked over at her sleeping child.

"She's a precocious little thing. She's pretty amazing." Olivia looked back at Peter. He was smiling.

"Do you want to go for a walk?" Olivia nodded and went to pull on her coat. It was cool for August, so she was glad she had her leather coat with her. Peter pulled on an MIT sweatshirt and tentatively took Olivia's hand. She was amazed at how warm and comfortable it felt, and they headed silently outside.

It was just past 9:30 and the sky was almost dark. Street lights illuminated their walk and for the first block they were silent. Olivia marveled in the idea that Peter was back and walking next to her. Finally she couldn't keep quiet anymore.

"So I'm assuming since you're back that everything is straightened out?" She heard Peter give a rueful chuckle.

"Yeah, straightened out. Sure." She could tell his mind was far away.

"But you're ok?" She stopped them walking and turned to look at him.

"Yeah, Olivia, I'm ok." She had noticed when she first saw him that he had a yellowing bruise on his right cheek and a pretty good gash that was healing on his jaw. She knew that Missy had seen them, and used them to size him up when she first saw him. The thought made her smile, but she tentatively reached up to run her fingers over the bruise, concern written on her face. Peter knew what she was thinking. "Just a disagreement." He brushed his fingers across her cheek. "Nothing to worry about." He tentatively reached down and brushed his lips against hers. She shivered at first, but then responded hungrily, seeking him out. She eagerly ran her tongue along his bottom lip, and he opened his mouth to her. She was frozen in that moment, wrapped up in Peter's arms, his scent and his kiss. Finally reality hit her. She reluctantly pulled back.

"We should head back. I wouldn't want Missy to wake up and wonder where I am." Peter smiled and nodded, and hand in hand they slowly walked back towards the Bishop house.

"So, have you told her about me, or…" Peter stopped, not knowing if he'd crossed a line.

"No, not exactly. She knows that I love her father very much, and that he loves her, but that he can't be with her right now…" Olivia trailed off. They walked for a moment in silence. "I want to tell her about you, if that's something that you want." Peter could tell that her voice was expectant. He took a deep breath.

"Olivia, I do want that. Will she be ok?" Olivia actually chuckled out loud at that.

"I think the question to ask is 'will you be ok?' She's libel to give you quite the inquisition. You might want to make a pot of coffee before we tell her, because she might keep you up all night with questions." Peter chuckled a bit.

Peter squeezed Olivia's hand. "OK, time to go meet my daughter."

They walked up the stairs and Peter opened the door quietly. He chuckled at the sight that met him. Missy stood in a purple camo nightgown, her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face. "Mommy, Uncle Walter is snoring, and I can't find my toothbrush." Peter bit his lip hard to keep from laughing, and Olivia smiled and picked her daughter up.

"Come on, baby bear. I have your bag upstairs. Your toothbrush is in there somewhere." She turned to glance at Peter. "Do you mind if Peter comes upstairs too? He wants to talk to you some more." Missy looked at Peter too, and he was taken aback at the depth in her blue eyes. His blue eyes.

"Yeah, that would be ok." Missy smiled at him, and Peter was amazed at how much she looked like Olivia. Together they walked upstairs.

Olivia found Missy's toothbrush and hair brush in her overnight bag. Walter had been very fond of their sleepovers, as has Missy, that Olivia began to bring clothes and toiletries for both of them and left them here. Astrid had taken Walter shopping and as a surprise, Walter had completely done up the guest room for Missy. They even bought a queen size bed so that Olivia and Missy would have plenty of room. Peter went to wait in there while Olivia helped Missy finish getting ready for bed. He sat down on the bed and looked around the room. The walls were painted a pale purple. The bedding was purple and grey paisley, and the opposite wall held a bookshelf that was _full_ of books. Many of them were children's books, but most of them were not. He had a feeling that Missy was very advanced in her reading skills and comprehension skills. He smiled at that.

Missy entered first, followed by Olivia. Peter noticed that she was still wearing the necklace he gave her. She grinned at Peter and climbed up onto the bed and got under the covers. Olivia sat down on the other side of the bed and grinned at her daughter. "Did you have a good birthday, baby girl?"

"Yep. Uncle Walter is going to show me how to make lysergic acid diethylamide tomorrow morning, and Astrid said she'd come back over and teach me how to make pancakes." Peter chuckled, and Olivia's eyes went wide.

"Well I think I'll have to have a talk with Uncle Walter. I think it would be better if you made something else."

"Yeah," Peter interjected. "That other stuff doesn't smell very good." Olivia nodded, smiling at Peter for his help.

"Did you get everything you wanted then? Did your birthday wish come true?" Olivia pulled the covers up and leaned on the pillow next to her daughter. Missy scrunched her face.

"No, it didn't come true." She gave a little sigh, slightly dramatic.

Olivia decided it was now or never.

"Well I'm sorry bear." She looked at Peter, and, knowing what she was thinking, he scooted closer, sitting on the other side of the bed from Olivia. "Missy, I have something very important I need to tell you. Ok?"

Missy could tell this was serious, and she nodded, glancing over at Peter, questions painted all over her little face. She studied her mother's face and nodded.

"Well baby girl, you know how I told you that your daddy has been away, and that he wants to get back to you because he loves you so much?" Missy nodded. "Well…" She didn't know how to continue. Peter saved her again and spoke.

"Missy, your mom and I have known each other for a really long time, since way before you were born. I love her very much. We worked together. Your mom, Uncle Walter, Astrid and I used to work together. I have to leave for work, but I wanted to come back, very badly, because I wanted to see you. Do you know why I wanted to get back so bad?" Missy shook her head, speechless for the moment. Had it not been such an intense moment, Olivia might have chuckled. It was very rare that her daughter didn't have something to say.

"I wanted to get back to see you, because I love you too. Missy…I'm your daddy." Missy's eyes grew wide, and she looked at Olivia. Olivia nodded, her eyes brimming with tears. Missy knew from the look on Olivia's face that it was true, and she looked back at Peter.

"Did you know that today is my birthday?" Her eyes bore into his, and he couldn't lie.

"No, sweetie, I didn't. It was a coincidence." If possible, Missy's eyes grew even wider.

"Woah." Olivia's brow furrowed.

"What is it baby bear?" She lay down fully next to her daughter.

"Mommy, my wish _did_ come true!" She turned to Peter and reached out her hand. Peter took it and lay down next to her on the other side of the bed. "I wished that my daddy could be here on my birthday!"

Olivia felt the tears spill out of her eyes as she lay next to her daughter. Peter smiled, still holding Missy's hand. Olivia reached behind her and turned the light off in the room. "Good night big girl. I love you big."

"I love you too mommy. I love you daddy." Missy turned and looked at Peter. He reached down and kissed her forehead. She smiled, looking up at him adoringly. Peter felt something change within him. Each breath he took was for her. Every move of his muscles was for her. His whole life was hers now, and that felt better than anything had, ever.

"I love you too sweetie. Happy birthday." Missy smiled, snuggling under the covers.

"Good night, daddy."

All three of them had smiles on their faces as they drifted off to sleep.


End file.
